Cats in the Cradle
by Anna Hibiki
Summary: AU Homophobic parents separate Schuldig from his boyfriend, which causes his already bad esteem issues worse. Now he's acting violent towards him. Will this change or his boyfriend get tired of waiting? REPOSTED R&R please!
1. Prologue

Cats in the cradle

By: Anna Hibiki 

Rating: R. 

Disclaimers : Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it. 

Warnings : AU, Shounen-ai/Yaoi, OCC, lots of angst, violence, there'll probably be lemon in later chapters. 

Notes : Anything written in Italic are thoughts. 

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net. 

Some of the guys ages have been changed. 

SchuSchu: 20 

KenKen: 18 

Yotan: 21 

Omi-chan: 16 

Nagi-chan: 15 

RanRan: 19 

Brad-chan: 26 

Farfie: 18 

Birman: 19 

Manx: 24 

I'VE DECIDED TO REPOST THIS AT FF.NET (they deleted the fic without reason some time ago). I'VE REVISED AND CORRECTED IT A LITTLE.

Prologue 

"You... YOU are the shame of the Ulrich family!! No, not only the family, the shame of all Germany!" 

His father continued beating and insulting him until he lost consciousness a few minutes later. 

His mother had seen everything and hadn't tried to stop his father. If anything, she just made the man hit their son harder, remembering him how disgusting the kid was. "You could have done that in another room darling, the blood is really hard to clean." she snorted at the thought of having to clean their son's blood from the carpet. 

She was used to her husbands way to treat their son. And she agreed that the boy deserved all the abuse they inflicted him, and even more. 

Sadly, that happened in lots of families. They mistreated their children, and nobody did anything to remedy that. 

Especially since nobody knew what happened in the house. And who would even think that it happened in that family? Who would think that the rich businessman Ulrich-san and his wife would be that kind of bastards that enjoyed making their son's life a living hell? 

They were sick like that. 

And Schuldig could do nothing to stop them. 

Because as time passed, he started to believe what they said, that he deserved to be hit, raped, insulted by his father every time he wanted to. 

And why did he deserve it? 

Because he had done what in the eyes of his family nobody should. What in the eyes of a very religious and very closed-minded family is one of the worst things. 

He... he had 'feelings' for other man. 

And that was his worst sin. 

But it wasn't because he was as religious as his parents (he didn't believe a word of that shit), he just knew it was going to be his ruin. 

And he was even more sure of it when he opened his eyes and the pain he felt through his entire body indicated him that he had received the usual beat up. 

"Look, he's awake again..." Ulrich-san sat next to his son, his hand caressing in mock tenderness the still bleeding skin of his face, and then grabbed his son's long hair and tugged at it hard to put his head upwards to make the redhead look at him. 

"Did you understand what I told you?" 

The truth is that Schuldig had no idea of what his father had said, but he suposed it was the same he had said during the entire week since he discovered what was going on between he and his roommate at the Weiss boarding school. 

They had discovered them when the boys said goodbye to each other when they parted to go home to spend Christmas holidays there. 

They hadn't seen each other in the whole day, so when Ken saw Schuldig was leaving with his parents, he ran towards him to say goodbye, hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek (he knew that his boyfriend's parents were homophobic and they didn't show their relationship in public, but he took that risk). 

It wasn't something to get scandalized for, but their faces showed love, and Schuldig parents saw it. 

They were almost the only ones who knew about their relationship since the redhead was scared of anyone knowing he was with Ken. There also were Youji, Omi and Birman, Ken's best friends, who knew, but didn't tell anyone else. 

And of course he didn't tell his own friends. What would Farfello or Nagi do if they heard about him, the one supposed to be the straightest _Suposed? No! I am not suposed, I AM straight! But.. NO! I HAVE to be straight! I don't like Ken! I.. I.. I'm NOT in love with him! I..._ guy of the school didn't kiss, date, touch the girls but his dumb, clumsy, and absolutely adorable roommate? That would hurt, he was sure of it. But... 

"Are you listening to me?!" His father cut his line of thoughts. 

"Y-yeah..." 

"Then answer to me! What are you going to do next Monday when you see that disgrace of a fag?!" he yelled. 

"H-hit him..?" he said hesitantly. 

"And what will you do if he says anything to you when you change of room?" 

"N-nothing..?" 

"What do you feel for that guy?!" 

Schuldig swallowed the lump that formed in his throat for what he was going to say "I... he.. he disgusts me!!" he yelled feeling the tears come to his eyes. 

"Are you gay?!" His father yelled louder, the yanking on his hair almost unbearable now. 

"NO!! I like women!" he whimpered. 

Then his father let go of his hair and patted his head playfully. "See?" he kissed his son's forehead "You are a good guy, you're just confused, but I know you'll do the right thing. That's my son..." he said softly, in an almost caring voice. 

Then he slapped him again "But if I see you or hear about you being near that disgusting boy again... Understand me?!" he demanded to know, his voice threatening Schuldig with more than a few hits. 

Schuldig nodded. 

"I'm glad to see that." he demanded, waiting for his son to sit. "Now go take a shower, you reek." 

Schuldig nodded again and left the room slowly, his entire body screaming in pain. 

.::.::.::.::.

Ken opened the door of their room. There was no sign that showed that Schuldig was there yet. So he supposed he would come arrive to the school later. 

But he was worried for his roommate. He knew how Schuldig's parents were, and how he tried to deny his feelings, and he realized that what he did could have consequences, especially after the look the German's parents gave them. 

But he hadn't thought about it at that moment. He just couldn't. The only thing he had wanted to do in that moment was to be with him, to not be away from the one he loved so much. To feel what he felt at nights when the redhead crawled into his bed and snuggled with him under the bedcovers. Just staying there and sometimes even kissing him with those lips... He sat on his bed and let his back rest on the mattress. 

He smiled fondly at the memory of the feel of the redhead soft lips. He had just some kind of fascination for them. 

It was then when the door opened again. He raised his head to see who was and sat up quickly when he saw his roommate enter the room. 

"Schu!" he got up quickly and ran towards his boyfriend when he noticed the bruises on his face and his bandaged hand. "Wh-what happened to you?" he asked softly, but returned to his smile and was about to hug the German, who for the briefest of moments had smiled at him, when he received a punch on the face. 

"..." 

Tsu zu ku? 

30/12/03: REPOSTED

.::.::.::.

Oii!! And yet another SchuKen from me! *sighs* I should be writing chapters of my other fics, but I've had this one on mind for more than a week and felt I had to write it. 

Anyway, what do you think? It's very angsty and doesn't make a lot of sense. About the school, the ages and all that stuff I'll try to explain later. 

Schu'll be very OOC, but I'm going to try to leave the others at OC as possible. 

Should I continue this fic? Or should I stop it for some time or just don't write anymore of this? 

Leave me a comment with your impressions please! Any idea and pairings suggestions are always welcome!! ^__^ 

Nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 1

Cats in the Cradle 

By: Anna Hibiki 

Rating: R. 

Disclaimers : Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it. 

Warnings : AU, Shounen-ai/Yaoi, OCC, lots of angst, violence. 

Notes : Anything written in Italic are thoughts. 

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net. 

Some of the guys ages have been changed. 

Oiii!! Now is time to glomp and give chibi Schu's to the reviewers!! So, thanks to **Rabid Fangirl** (Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps*), **Shavica** (you lazy person... arigato!! *glomps* sorry I think this chappie is even shorter! *asshamed of herself*) and **Whisper Reilman** (Arigato!! *double glomping for ya* hehe can imagine Ken's friends killing Schu's parents, that would be great *grins and takes note of that*. Yeah, death to the homophobic people that hurt our bishies!) 

Chapter 1: Why?

"Schu!" he got up quickly and ran towards his boyfriend when he noticed the bruises on his face and his bandaged hand. "Wh-what happened to you?" he asked softly, but returned to his smile and was about to hug the German, who for the briefest of momments had smiled at him, when he received a punch on the face. 

"..." 

Ken reached up with a hand to touch the spot where the German had hit him. It took him a few seconds to react. "Hey! What's that for!!" he yelled, confused. He was going to say something else, but he noticed the bruises in his face and forgot about that. "What happened?" he asked softly, gently tilting down the redhead's face trying to get a better look at him. 

Schuldig leaned into the touch for just a momment, but after that brief second, he roughly put Ken's hands away. "Don't you touch me, ever" he muttered, turning away from the brunette to open the door of his closet. 

Ken sat heavily on the bed. "Your father hurt you again." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "Where are you going?" 

"Another room." the redhead answered coolly. 

"I'm sorry." whispered Ken. 

Schuldig ignored him as he started putting his stuff into a bag. 

"I'm sorry." 

The redhead took another bag from the closet and started to neatly put there his clothes. Still ignoring Ken. 

"I already said I'm sorry! Isn't that enough?!" he sighed deeply "I shouldn't have done that, but I just wanted... I... why is it so bad to love you? I..." 

"Stop." 

"But it's the truth!! I-" 

Schuldig turned to face him "It's over. It's sick to love another man. You.. you are sick, and so am I. So stop it." 

"But-" he rose to his feet angrily. "How can you talk to me like that!! You-" 

Ken stared wide-eyed at how Schuldig looked at him sadly, leaned forward and kissed his cheek, then took his stuff and left the room, leaving a confused brunette inside. 

Ken dropped onto the bed again. His mind couldn't work. Schuldig had just broken their relationship (to give it a name). 

And all because he couldn't keep his instincts before the redhead's parents eyes. But how was he supposed to know that a single action like that was going to even make Schuldig leave the room? 

He buried his face in his hands, trying to calm down and keep himself from crying. 

Then the door opened abruptly. 

"Yo, KenKen!! Your sexy new roommate's here!!" 

Tsu zu ku... 

Chappie 1 finally up!! It took me the longest time and it's really short, but writer's block and new chapters for other fics are making me go this slow. 

Anyway, what do you think? SchuSchu broke up with Ken! Poor KenKen... and poor Schu! He loves Ken (and he's not the only one! oooh, I said too much...)! But he's afraid of the fucking homophobes that's his father so he tries to put away. 

But who can resist KenKen? 

Leave me a comment with your opinions please! Ideas, pairings suggestions and cookies are always welcome!!! ^__^ 

Nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 2

Cats in the Cradle 

By: Anna Hibiki 

Rating: R. 

Disclaimers : Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it. 

Warnings : AU, Shounen-ai/Yaoi, OCC, lots of angst, violence, there'll probably be lemon in later chapters. 

Notes : Anything written in Italic are thoughts. 

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org (I have no fuckin' idea of when I'll be able to post it there) and ff.net. 

Some of the guys ages have been changed. 

Oi!! Now is when I glomp you all the reviewers and give you a gift! Today I'm giving you a Sad Ken so you can cuddle him and make him happy in the way you wanto. Today's thank go to **Jenken** (arigato!! *glomps* YouKen? *puts on big smile* you're talking to one of the most YoKen obsessed out there! So it could happen. Yeah, poor Schu and Ken...) and **Genuine-sun** (Arigato!!! *glomps* It seems that ff.net ate the review, ne?). 

Chapter 2: Friends 

Ken should have looked at his new roommate and try to grin and continue the joke, but his voice would have betrayed him. 

"Oi? What's it KenKen?" his best friend asked him as he put his stuff inside the room. "You don't look very happy to see Yo-tan!" he said, pout in place and hand on his hip. 

The brunette scrubbed at his eyes and looked up at him tiredly. "Hn? So it's you.." he said absently. 

"Didn't thought you would receive me with a party, but man, how can you be so disgusted!" he said mostly to himself as he started to put his things in the same closet Schuldig had emptied before. "It's a good thing that I don't have to sleep in the same room that the Fujimiya guy anymore! I really pity his new roommate." he commented as he neatly put the clothes here. "That's another thing... Why have Schuldig parents gotten him out of your room?" 

"Shut up Yo-tan." he replied as he buried his face on the pillow, lying on his stomach. 

"C'mon, did you two have a fight or..." he sat on the floor with his back touching the bed, and let his head fall back so he could look at Ken. ".. or-" 

He fell silent as Ken tensed even more, but didn't say anything, and neither did Ken. The room was in absolute silence. 

Youji lit a cigarette and stayed like that for a while, until he felt Ken relax. But he didn't force him to talk, he just fixed his eyes on him, waiting patiently. 

"His parents know." Ken finally said softly. 

"And...?" he asked equally as softly, knowing that the brunette would tell him the whole thing. 

"His father hurt him again and got him out of here" 

"And what problem is there? I mean, he's already twenty, he can do whatever he want and his parents can't stop him from being your boyfriend, it's his decis-" 

"He's not my boyfriend anymore." Ken interrupted him. 

Youji sat up and turned to look at him, not believing what he was hearing. "NANI?!?! Don't tell me you're like this because he broke up with you!! Don't tell me Ken!" 

Ken let out a bitter laugh. "Why do you think I'm like this, because Koyasu-san tries to manipulate the yaoi fans into believing that Abyssinian and Siberian could be together only to get them to spend more money that will go straight to his pocket, when it's obvious that Siberian could only love Balinese?!" he almost yelled now, raising his head up to look defiantly at the blonde. 

Youji's eyes lit up with rage. "That bastard... I'm gonna kill him!" he said rising to his feet, ready to go and beat the shit out of the redhead. But Ken had quick reflexes and caught his arm and made him sit on the bed with him. 

The blonde struggled, but Ken didn't let go of his arm as he talked "Don't! Don't make things worse... Schu... he's in a bad moment, but I have time, and everything will be okay and-" 

Youji brought a hand to his cheek and caressed his friend's face gently, then he slowly moved the hand upwards to put some hair behind his ear, away from his eyes. "Ken... don't you think that if he loved you he would be fighting his parents and would be here with you?" 

Ken let go of his arm and turned his face away from Youji's hand. "Can't I have hope?" his chocolate eyes bored into Youji's green ones. "Have you ever been in love Yo-tan?" 

The playboy studied his face for a moment, then closed his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, Ken." 

"And that person loved you back?" 

Youji shook his head. "No." 

Ken's jaw dropped to the floor. "NO!? Demo... you're the most popular guy in here and all stuff!! How can that be true?" 

It was obvious that Youji wasn't comfortable with the topic, but he grinned at Ken and joked as if he was pretending he didn't care. "Guess that's the exception that confirms the rule that says that I'm irresistible!" 

Ken chuckled, forgetting about his problems for a moment. 

"OI!! Don't laugh at me KenKen!!" 

"C'mon shut up already you baka!" 

"YOU shut up." He tied his hair in a low ponytail. "Ne, Ken." 

"Nani?" 

"I'm going to go eat, are you coming now?" 

Ken pondered about it and shook his head. "No, I'm not hungry." 

"You sure?" 

"Hai." 

"Don't you want me to get you anything?" 

"Ie. Demo.. arigato Youji." 

Youji pouted. "Bah, don't thank me, you'll end up traumatizing me." 

The soccer player rolled his eyes. "Whatever." 

Youji rose to his feet and went to open the door. Ken instantly buried his face on the pillow again, ignoring his best friend. 

Youji approached the bed and reached down with his hand, but he shook his head and turned to leave the room before he touched Ken. 

.::.::.::.::.

Later that night, Ken looked at the ceiling, the room would be in complete silence if it weren't for Youji's quiet breathing. 

He sighed and tried to fall asleep. Tomorrow would be another day, and he was going to talk to Schuldig. That was sure. 

Tsu zu ku... 

Not as long as I wanted it to be. It should be from Youji's arrival to Ken talking with Schu, but at the end I decided to let Schu for next chappie *angry sigh* 

Leave me a comment with your opinions please!! Ideas, criticism and pairings suggestions are always welcome!!! ^^ 

Nos vemos!


	4. Chapter 3

Cats in the Cradle 

By: Anna Hibiki 

Rating: R. 

Disclaimers : Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it. 

Warnings : AU, Shounen-ai/Yaoi, OCC, lots of angst, violence, there'll probably be lemon in later chapters. 

Notes : Anything written in Italic are thoughts. 

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net. 

Some of the guys ages have been changed. 

Oiii!! And now to thank my beloved reviewers!! This time I'm giving you all a young Axl Rose, so you have the Schu's human version and do whatever you wanna do with him (you'll know why when ya finish the chappie). Today's thanks go to **Jenken** (arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* you're also a yoKen!! *grin* now ya tell me you're anti-ayaken and you have my biggest respects forever!! Hope ya like this chappie!), **Rabid Rabit** (arigato! *glomps* hope ya like this chappie and continue reading! ^^) and **oruchuban** **Ebichu** (arigato aurelie-chan!! *glomps* hehe yeah you know me… *grins*) 

Chapter 3: Get away from me! 

Ken finished getting dressed and began to comb his hair. His eyes drifted from the mirror they had in the bedroom to his desk. 

The tray with the food Youji brought him last night was still there, untouched. Youji had insisted that he had to eat, but he just didn't feel hungry. The blonde had even tried to feed him, and even if it was funny to see Youji holding the hamburger and saying that there was the aeroplane like he was talking to a little boy, but there was no way Ken was going to eat that last night. 

After making sure that there wasn't anyone in the bathroom (each bathroom connected two bedrooms, theirs was connected to Ran and Schuldig's), he brushed his teeth and went back to the bedroom. 

School started the next day, so he would have today to talk to Schuldig. And he was going to, he was sure of that. 

He took the tray with the food and went to the kitchens to empty it and get it back to where it should be. 

It was too late to have breakfast, so he decided it was time to go look for his boyfriend. Yes, boyfriend. He wasn't going to give up on him. If Schuldig though he wasn't going to fight for what he wanted, he was very, VERY wrong. 

So he went through the whole school and residence trying to find him. 

Since he wasn't anywhere, he went back to where their rooms were, took a deep breath and knocked at the redhead's door. 

He ordered his legs to stop trembling, but they didn't seem to hear him. 

The brunette almost screamed when the door opened, but the redhead who opened it wasn't Schuldig. 

"Hn?" Ran glared at him. He was holding a baby and feeding him. Ken realized it was Manx-sensei's son. The teacher used to leave the kid with the students when she went shopping, so it wasn't that unusual. 

"E-etoo.. eh... uh.." 

" 'ho's there?!" came a femenine voice. 

Ran continued glaring at him. "If you don't want anything, go away. Auch!" he whined when he was hit hard at the back of his head. 

"Don't treat Ken like that! Ya' lookin' for Schuldig?" 

"Shut up bitch!" 

"Ya shut up ya're the bitch!" 

"Don't want to!" 

"A-ano..." the brunette interrupted their insults timidly. 

"Oi! I dunno where 'e is, d'ya know RanRan?" 

"He went to study." He glared at both of them. 

"E-... Arigato." Ken said politely and found the door shut on his face, and heard the redhead's pained whimper when he was hit again for being rude. 

He sweatdroped and then remembered what he was doing there, so he went back to his bedroom and took his English book, dictionary, notebooks and pens. 

Now that he was ready, he could go to the study room. 

He just hoped that there wouldn't be a lot of people there. 

Well, it looked like Kami-sama was listening to him for once, because he found Schuldig alone in the study room. 

The redhead looked tired and nervous, Ken guessed he hadn't slept last night. Now that he was looking at him, he didn't know what to do or say. While his mind told him to give up on someone who was ashamed of being with him, his heart told him to go there and comfort the one he loved. He decided to ignore both and go sit down. 

The redhead didn't notice it was Ken until a few minutes after he had entered the room. He didn't say anything though, preferring to ignore him. 

Ken sat opposite to him at the table and placed his things there. He started doing homework as if Schuldig wasn't there. 

He wrote a whole page of English before he dared to talk to him. 

"Schuld-" 

"No." 

"But I haven't said anything yet!" 

"I said no." He said coldly, closing his book and preparing to leave. 

Ken reached with his hands and grabbed Schuldig forearms. "You're gonna listen to me!" he demanded, starting to get angry. 

Schuldig was a little surprised that Ken was being so direct, maybe that's why he let him continue. 

"Look, you're twenty years old already, and it's time that you do what you want and.. let me finish. I know.. I know I love you, and you love me, don't you?" he asked softly, letting go of Schuldig and lowering his gaze. 

Schuldig sighed and reached forward with his left hand to caress Ken's cheek gently, tilting his face upwards and making him look at him. "I can't." He said in a softer voice, confusion and sadness were showing clearly into his eyes as he rose to his feet and motioned Ken to do the same. 

His hand found Ken's face again as the brunette hesitated but ended up placing his hands on Schuldig's hips. 

"Axl? You can't or you don't? [1]" he asked, not daring to look into his eyes and looking at his lips instead. 

Schuldig had noticed long ago that Ken had some kind of fascination for his lips, and he realized something else, that it wasn't only fascination, those moist eyes were so full of love, so sincere... he just couldn't help but smile at that sight, no matter how much he tried to convince himself, Ken was so beautiful... 

"Gomen nasai Ken.." He whispered before he kissed Ken's lips gently. 

Ken closed his eyes at the moment Schuldig's lips met his, and accepted the kiss gladly. When the redhead broke the kiss, he opened his eyes again to look into his eyes. "What are we gonna do?" he asked as he slid his arms around the German's waist and pressing his face against the other's neck, enjoying his smell. 

"I..." 

"Who's here?" that was the voice of one of the last year boys who were entering the study room at that moment. 

Schuldig's reaction was immediate, he couldn't help it. 

"Get away from me!!" He yelled panicked as he pushed Ken away roughly. 

The other boys just stared at how Ken took all his things and kicked him hard before he left the study room and ran towards the residence and his bedroom. 

Tsu zu ku... 

[1] Axl. It's the name I've given Schu. Why? It's easy to understand. This bitchy self is a Guns N' Roses fanatic, and I absolutely believe that Tsuchiya Kyoko is a GNR fan too (Schu looks EXACTLY like Axl Rose in his GNR times, haircut, eyes, bandana, glasses, sexy air, same character, and even the same nose. You can look at any picture of GNR's first years and see it if you don't believe me.). After that explanation, I think it's obvious why I've called him Axl. 

Oi!! I'm sorry it took me so long to update! It's been too long, but there was a reason. I had prepared a masive update of all my fics, page and drawings, almost two weeks ago Windows 95 said 'fuck you bitch' and decided it wasn't going to work again no matter what I did no matter what I installed. So I had to format my computer and lost EVERYTHING, couldn't even save the fics. It's a good thing that most of the fics and finished artwork I've done are on the net, but all the new chappies (including "Patience" chappie 5 and the long awaited complete chappie 11 and the new one of "Don't Cry") and a few one-shots (a Brad/Nagi, a K/Hiro, a Yuuzi/Hiro and a Farfie fic) I had ready to be uploaded dissapeared. 

I think I won't have a lot of updates until I get everything in order with the fuckin old computer. 

Honto ni gomen nasai! 

But well, talkin' about this chapter, I know it sucks, but it's all I could come up with in my super-angry/tired/out of cigarettes state. Anyway, what do you think? 

Ken though that Schu was going back to him, but look at how things turned out! 

Before you continue doin' whatever you're gonna do, would you leave me a comment? They make me work faster and happy, and I tend to listen to reader's suggestions, so it shouldn't be a big surprise if I end up writing what you sugested. 

Hasta luego!


	5. Chapter 4

Cats in the Cradle 

By: Anna Hibiki 

Rating: R. 

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it. 

Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai/Yaoi, OCC, lots of angst, violence, there'll be lemon in later chapters. 

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts. 

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net. 

Some of the guys ages have been changed. 

Oiii!! And now to thank my beloved reviewers!! This time I'm not giving any gift 'cuz the bishies say I treat them like slaves. Today's thanks are going to **Jenken** (arigato gozaimasu for reviewing!!! *glomps*glad you're still there! Etoo.. I usually tend to think that every yoken or schuken fan out there has to hate the ayaken pairing *sweatdrop*, anyway, thank u!!^^), **Pandora.81** (arigato for reviewing!! *glomp* yeah poor KenKen! *hands her a kleenex* hope ya like this new chappie!! About Don't Cry, I updated a little advance of chapter 12 a few days ago and the whole ch 12 has been updated when I updated this. Oi!! And you update Blood and Fire soon (and put more Yo-tan and KenKen ^^)! That last chappie was just great! *points to schu and aya and drools (even if I'm not an Aya fan)* just love that fic!), **jackieee** (arigato gozaimasu!! *glomps*) and **Linda** (Arigato for reviewing!!! *glomps* here you have more chappies, hope ya continue wanting me to update! ^^) 

Chapter 4: Trying to help you. 

Ken kicked the door of his bedroom open and stormed into the room. 

Youji looked up from the magazine he was reading. "Oi KenKen you need to get laid, you really look frustrated!" 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" he snapped at him, throwing the stuff he was holding at the blonde. 

"Hey! It's not my fault that your love life's a mess, don't get all mad at me for that!" 

The brunette decided to ignore that and dropped himself by Youji's side onto the bed, an angry pout on his face. 

Youji let the magazine rest on his chest and turned his face to the side to look at Ken. "Five yen if you tell me what you're thinking about." 

"What would the justice do to me if I cut someone's penis into little pieces, fry it and give it to his owner with ketchup?" 

"Now, really, what are you thinking about?" 

Ken looked straight into his eyes. "I'm not joking." 

They both looked at the ceiling. "What did he do?" Youji asked quietly, unconsciously placing his hand over Ken's. 

"He smiled and kissed me, but he said he was sorry, and then a few guys came and he yelled at me to get away from him. I…" 

"That bastard! But are you okay?" the concern was very obvious in his face. 

Ken gave an empty laugh. "Aren't you a little too overprotective with me?" 

"Bah, it's just that I don't want to have to listen to your problems afterwards." He said with a smirk. 

"You know Yo-tan, sometimes I think that _even_ you care for me more than he does." 

"Oi! Stop that already KenKen!" 

Ken sighed and sat on the bed. "I don't know who I want to fool. Nobody cares for me, not even you or the guys." He smiled down at the playboy sadly. "Guess it's because I carry some kind of epidemic or something like that." 

"Ken.." 

"But I don't care! I've decided that I want Schuldig, and nobody's gonna make me change that. And if he doesn't love me, then I'll have to make him love me." 

"You're not making any sense." 

"Shut up! You don't even know what I'm talking about! You take care of your ladies and leave the gay boy with his problems." 

Youji chuckled. "You'd be surprised if I told ya.." 

"Hn? And what does that mean?" 

Youji grinned at him. "You don't wanna know." 

"Oi!! Shut up! C'mon, let's go have lunch, I'm hungry." He ordered. 

"'kay kay, KenK- Ken!!" he whined when the brunette dragged him out of bed. 

"Let's go." 

.::.::.::.::.

"So Hidaka likes other guys?" he chuckled "Man, if that doesn't hurt God then I don't know what could!" 

"Farf! Will you stop talking about God like that?" 

"Ohh.. The little Christian doesn't like to hear me talking about that bastard people call God." 

"Yamete!!" 

"Why don't you just shut up? Both of you, you're giving me a headache!!" Schuldig had to interfere to avoid Nagi and Farfello to start fighting. Again. 

Nagi pouted and stayed like that until he got bored and decided for something interesting to talk about. 

"Ne, Schu, have you heard those rumours about Hidaka?" He asked them. 

"Rumours about Hidaka? Did he eat a soccer ball or anything now? THAT would be great. Guess God would be crying for hours." The Irishman said pensively placing a knife between his lips to help his mind concentrate. 

Schuldig scowled at him. "Why do you say that God's happy when something bad happens to me but you say that he's sad when the bad thing happens to Ken?" 

Farfello shrugged. "Because God hates liars. Hidaka hates liars, so he and God hate the same thing, and since they hate the same thing, God likes him. But that's pretty subjective, 'cuz God's the biggest lie ever. Isn't it absolutely logic?" 

Schuldig rolled his eyes at him. "You're not making any sense. If God doesn't exist, then how can you know if he's happy or not?" 

The white haired boy looked at him like one superior being that looks at some stupid piece of the lowest society. "Because I like to imagine what he would do if such an stupid thing existed, or do you think I believe such a stupid lie?" He stated like one that says that two and two are four, not seven. 

Whatever Schuldig was going to say next, was cut by Nagi, who hated being ignored. "As I was TRYING to say, there are rumours out there about Hidaka. People says that he was trying to get into your pants and that's the reason you requested the change of bedroom." 

"I didn't request it, it was my father." He said coolly. 

"But he was trying to get into your pants, some guys saw him trying to hug you." He made a face faking being sick. "That's disgusting!! I don't know how can they put another guy in the same room that him!" 

"Don't worry about that, they've put Kudou with him. He's the straightest guy on the whole residence." 

Farfello passed him the knife. "You think so? I think nobody's in more danger than him." 

The redhead glared up at him from the floor. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean that it would hurt God." 

"But I don't think anyone would lie his eyes on him. He's not very interesting in my opinion." 

Schuldig felt some weird urge to punch Nagi. Ken was a _VERY_ interesting guy! And he was nice, and caring, and beautiful unlike- 

Unlike me. And I'm treating him so badly…

He got out of his thoughts when Farfie started to laugh hysterically. Why, they didn't know, but both Nagi and Schuldig decided it would be better for their sanity if they ignored the crazy one-eyed psycho for a while. 

"Why don't we go have lunch? It's time to go and there shouldn't be a crowd now." 

"Whatever." 

So the three of them went out of the residence and towards the restaurant zone. And just when they were about to enter the restaurant, Schuldig found himself staring at Ken, who stared back at him. 

Tsu zu ku… 

Ne, gomen nasai minna-sama!! This chapter sucks and it's so fucking short… but it had to end there. 

Anyway, what do you think? I want to know your opinions. 

And with this I'll just remind ya that it would make me very happy if you leave me a comment with your opinions, suggestions, criticism and ideas, that are always welcome! 

Hasta luego!


	6. Chapter 5

Cats in the Cradle 

By: Anna Hibiki 

Rating: R. 

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it. 

Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai/Yaoi, OCC, lots of angst, violence, there'll be lemon in later chapters. 

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts. 

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net. 

Some of the guys ages have been changed. 

Oi! Now is time to thank those nice reviewers! Today I'm giving Nagi-shaped cookies to: **Jenken** (arigato for reviewing!! *glomps and hands her a kleenex* yeah poor KenKen… and the poor thing has a lot to suffer yet… I'm not sure how things are gonna end, I just hope I'll make KenKen happy. Nagi… *kicks homophobic people and chuckles* he has a few secrets that an angry Yo-tan could reveal! And I absolutely agree that Yo-tan's being a sweetie!! *calls Youji* 

Youji: *appears looking all gorgeous* Nani? 

Anna: Well, look! Eto… since you're being so sweet to Ken-chan, I'm giving you a present. 

Youji: What present? 

Anna: What do you want? 

Youji: *whispers on Anna's ear* 

Anna: *hentai grin* Really? You sure? 

Youji: Of course I'm sure!! Don't you think I'm sure that the only thing I want is my- *a hand covers his mouth* 

Anna: *smiles apologetically* don't worry, you'll get what you want, but not yet. Gomen ne!! ), **Brizey** (arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* ^^ ), **reader...** (arigato for reviewing!! Hope ya enjoy this chappie! *glomps*). 

Chapter 5: Revelation. 

There was a tense silence as they looked at each other. Jade eyes stared into chocolate ones and stayed like that for minutes, ignoring everything around them. 

Ken was startled when Youji placed an arm around his shoulders protectively. He looked up at him and saw he was glaring daggers at Nagi, who looked at him with disgust. 

Farfello just smirked and looked at everybody while Schuldig had stopped looking at Ken and was now looking at his shoulder, more concretely at the arm around them. 

"Do you have any problem with him?" It was Youji's cool voice what broke the silence, still glaring at Nagi. 

Nagi pointed at the brunette. "He's trying to get into the pants of MY straight friend." 

The blonde laughed dryly and tightened his hold on Ken. "Oh well, what's your problem with MY friend? HE's not the one jerking off on the showers whenever he sees OUR friend OMI. He has more dignity than you do." 

All the eyes focused on Nagi (including Omi's and Birman's who had just joined them) who went pale at the statement. 

"That's not true." He finally said trying not to choke on the words and avoiding to look at Omi, who was blushing bright red. 

"Mmm… of course.. NOT. Just mind your own business and let the others do whatever they want with whoever they want. C'mon KenKen, I don't like the smell in here." 

Ken looked back at a glaring Schuldig while his best friend dragged him inside the restaurant and his other two friends followed closely. 

.::.::.::.::.

"Nagi?" Schuldig asked in a dangerously low voice when the others disappeared from his sight. "Let's just pretend I haven't heard anything, right?" 

The younger boy gulped and nodded stiffly. 

Farfello giggled. "That was something I DIDN'T know. If Nagi has secrets… what's your secret Schu? Wonder how would be in your bedroom at nights, when Hidaka and you were all aloooooone… Oh, our little Axl is such a perv-" 

"SHUT UP!!" The German yelled at him. "I would never touch another guy." He said coldly, composing himself. 

Nagi (who was almost recovered from his shock) looked proud of him while the Irishman just shrugged. 

The funny thing about it was that Schuldig wasn't lying. In fact, he had never 'touched' Ken. They hadn't gone further than cuddle and some chaste kissing. They had slept in the same bed, but only sleep. Which was surprising since they had been roommates for years. 

He wondered for a moment how Ken felt back then, if he needed more than that or he had been happy with just what he had given him. 

Just for a moment he wondered how it would feel to kiss him deeply, to hold him more intimately. 

He would have liked to know so many things… 

But he couldn't, because it was sick. 

Because he was the shame of the Ulrich family. 

Because Axl Ulrich couldn't love another man. 

But he did, and it hurt to be away from him, he missed him! And no matter how much he tried to convince the others and himself, he loved Ken. 

But would Ken wait for him? That looked improbable to occur since he was treating him like shit. 

He was so confused… 

_But NO!!_ he shook his head. _I can't give up! I have to be away from him! He's sick! And I'm not gonna… I like women!! Yeah look… That one's hot! I should ask her out and f-, yeah and fuck her and forget about Ken! I'm not going to think about him anymore!!_ He thought stubbornly. 

Tsu zu ku… 

*big sigh* and another chappie done!! 

Dunno, I'm writing all fast lately, but I'm not happy with the results, and judging for the lack of reviews on all my fics lately, guess you people aren't happy either. 

What do you think about this chapter? 

Just hope ya leave me a comment with opinions, ideas and all, ya know, the comments not only make me know there's people reading my fics, that way I also get to know what I do well and what I don't and are a big support and inspiration.


	7. Chapter 6

Cats in the Cradle 

By: Anna Hibiki 

Rating: R. 

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it. 

Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai/Yaoi, OCC, lots of angst, violence, there'll be lemon in later chapters. 

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts. 

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net. 

Some of the guys ages have been changed. 

Oi! Now is time to thank the only reviewer for last chappie. *glomps Jenken* **Jenken** (arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* ^^ ya're welcome, Youji looks all happy! *grins* bout Schu… I think I pity him, after all, it's not his fault, it's all his parents' fault, he's just a victim of their mistreatment, ne? Yeah, Yo-tan will get a 'present' but it doesn't fit the story if he gets it now, so you'll have to wait a few chappies until it's the perfect moment for it *hentai grin*. Ehehehe guess Nagi-chan has lots of secrets! *laughs*) 

Chapter 6: 

Ken rested his cheek on the table, covering his mouth with a hand to avoid making an scandal as he laughed like crazy. Hysterically. 

Trying to overcome the urge to scream and cry laughing at Nagi. "W-who would have thought that the brat-" he couldn't even talk. 

"Ken-kuuuuuuuun!!" Omi whined. It was just too embarrassing. The others were laughing now, but he was sure they would laugh like that if someone said that another guy did THAT because of him. 

He blushed in shame. "It's not funny! Youji-kun! How could you say something like that in the middle of the corridors!!" 

The blonde patted Ken's back before the kid choked laughing. "Why? The brat's face was worth it!" he said laughing too. 

"Youji-kun!! It was not funny! What would you do if I told you that Ken-kun did that?" 

Youji looked up at him, still chuckling slightly. "You don't wanna know chibi!" 

Ken coughed, trying to control his breathing. "C'mon Omi! He didn't say you were the one who did it, so don't worry, nobody will talk about you." 

"Ken-kun! It's not nice to talk about anyone, no matter what he has done, like that!! YOU of all people should know that!" he snapped angrily. 

Suddenly Ken stopped laughing, the cheerful expression disappearing to give the small blonde a hurt look. 

"Okay, it's enough." Birman cut in before Ken could react further or Omi would continue talking. 

"Ne, KenKen." Youji said to alleviate the tension, rising to his feet and tugging at the brunette's arm. "Come on, I'll buy you something for dessert." He turned to look at Birman and Omi. "See ya later!" 

And with that he dragged Ken towards the zone where the desserts were. 

"Hn? Don't worry Omi, Ken's just a little sensitive about that topic now, he'll have to get used to it." 

He pouted. "But he doesn't have the right to get angry Birman-chan, he's been laughing at me!" 

"No, Omi." She corrected. "He was just nervous so he laughed at Nagi to hide that. You were just too embarrassed to notice it." 

"Maybe…" he sighed. "You know Birman-chan… I'm a little worried for Ken-kun… Youji-kun doesn't want to tell me the whole story, but it's obvious that whatever's happened, it has hurt Ken-kun a lot." 

"Yeah… I think we should try to cheer him up or something." 

Omi nodded. 

.::.::.::.::.

Schuldig ate in silence, ignoring Nagi and Farfello, who were talking about random things. 

He saw Ken leave the restaurant with Youji, trying to dissimulate that he was looking at him. 

He just… he had to remember his father's words, and act like he had been told to, and there wouldn't be any problems. 

But still, no matter how much he told himself that he didn't care, when he had seen Kudou's arm around Ken, he had felt… jealous wasn't the word, it was different, it was a weird ache he had never felt before. 

All he wanted at that moment was to rip that arm away and replace it with his own one. 

But he was quick and had hidden his feelings with a glare that had obviously confused the brunette. 

After all, Ken wasn't used to Schuldig treating him like that. 

He sighed and stood up, leaving his practically untouched food there. 

"Schu? You haven't eaten…" 

"I'm not hungry." He murmured before going out to his room. 

He preferred the company of his silent roommate rather than being there around a lot of people. 

.::.::.::.::.

Schuldig stopped by one of the common bathrooms and turned the water on, splashing his face, not caring that his hair was getting damp too. 

Behind him, there was the sound of the WC and a moment later the door opened. 

The German looked up at the reflection of his wet face on the mirror and frowned when he saw Ken looking at him. 

He blinked when the brunette approached the sink and washed his hands, not saying anything. 

When he finished, he turned to look at him, a determined expression on his face. 

Tsu zu ku… 

Well, I'm sorry for this short and horrible chapter *sighs*, the block doesn't help me write, and the little inspiration for this chappie came from *grin* watching Jan Ullrich on "Le Tour De France" (I have a thing for that guy). Writing is easier if you're looking at something ya like. It's taken me the whole morning and after midday, but at least I got it done. Though I don't know if forcing myself to write will give good results or not. 

What do you think? Hope ya people liked the chappie! 

As always, remember to leave me a comment with your opinions, ideas, predictions, or whatever ya wanna say! They're always welcomed! 

Hasta luego!


	8. Chapter 7

Cats in the Cradle 

By: Anna Hibiki 

Rating: R. 

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it. 

Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai/Yaoi, OCC, lots of angst, violence, there'll be lemon in later chapters. 

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts. _'Anything written like this is a flashback. '_

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net. 

Some of the guys' ages have been changed. 

Oi! Time to thank the reviewers! **Li-chan** (Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* I also would like it to happen, but… you'll see what happens in this chappie.. Hope ya like it! [and sorry for taking me too long to update!]), **Jenken** (Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* I have to agree with you! Hope ya like the chappie!), **Schu** (Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* *hangs head in shame* I'm sorry this took me so long to update! *looks at the locked room* Go Schu!! If he did that in the fic too… *sighs* thank u! ^^), **Crush** (Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* I don't think Schu's a bastard *points to abusive parents and kicks them*. Thank u! ^^), **Jen** (Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* I hope that happens too… Thank u! ^^), **x wolfpup x** (Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* Glad ya like the fic! I really hope I can make Ken happy at the end.. ^^), **Waiting_for_innocence** (Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* I'm emailing you to give you a long answer, but I have to say you're pretty observant and you've seen some of my intentions! ^^ Anyway, thank u and feel free to give all the suggestions ya want, they're always welcome ^^) 

Chapter 7: Stubborn 

Schuldig wiped the water off his face with his sleeve, trying to look calm, but the look in Ken's face was unnerving him. 

Ken took a step forward, his chocolate eyes narrowing slightly as they bored into the redhead's surprised green ones. "I don't understand you." He said softly, even if his voice sounded sad his expression didn't change. 

Schuldig forced a cold look on his face, not wanting the other to notice his nervousness. 

"I don't understand you." Ken repeated, his voice trembling slightly. 

"You don't have to." He muttered as he headed for the door to leave, but Ken placed himself between him and the door. 

"You're gonna hear me whether you want it or not." The brunette said stubbornly, taking a step towards him. 

The German retroceded a couple steps, but Ken kept on advancing towards him. 

Schuldig had to stop retreating when his back touched the cold wall. "I love you Axl." Ken whispered, the determined look never leaving his face. The redhead's eyes widened at the use of his name. Ken only called him Axl when he was very serious about something. And now he obviously was. "I love you, and I don't care about anything, you hear me?" He took Schuldig's face in his hands, standing close to him but his bodies never touching. "I don't care about your parents, or your friends, I only care about you." He straightened up and kissed the German softly. "And if you love me back, then the world can go to fuck itself, because I don't care." His voice was cracking slightly, and his eyes looked hesitant. "I need you Axl..." Ken whispered sliding his arms around Schuldig's body and pressing his face against his shoulder. "I want to be with you.. Please?" 

"N- Ken, I c-" 

Ken suddenly put away from him, his eyes blazing with that 'something' Schuldig couldn't name. He placed his hands on his shoulders and pressed his mouth to the redhead's. It was different, it was almost violent, but still, no matter how much Schuldig tried to deny it, the kiss was also sweet, just like Ken. 

The brunette put away from the German's non-responding lips and fixed is eyes on his. "Tell me now Axl…" he ordered the older boy. His eyes were bright, reflecting all his emotions, showing him how much this was hurting him. 

Schuldig gulped, not feeling strong enough to do anything else. 

"Say you love me." He gave the other a reassuring (he hoped) kiss, just a soft brush of his lips against Schuldig's. 

The redhead relaxed slightly. "I- Look Ken, I…" 

"I love you." He repeated stubbornly, closing the distance between their mouths again. 

Schuldig forgot about everything for a moment. For a moment he let go and put his arms around Ken, doing what he had wanted to do so badly, holding him like the soccer player was asking him to. 

He kissed Ken slowly, as his kisses always were. Soft, slow, shallow… In all the time this thing between him and Ken had been going, they had never done anything. He couldn't even remember doing more than those chaste kissed like those they were exchanging at that same moment. Wait, he couldn't remember because they had never done anything else. 

The German startled when Ken parted his lips and caught his lip, sucking at it and gently nibbling at it. It felt… good.. He wondered where and with WHO Ken had learned to do that. 

' _"You dirty-" he slapped him. "Do you know what will happen to you? I'm going to tell you. They'll use you, they'll give you the bad things you're asking for. See? They'll do it just like-." He kicked his son hard. _

_"S-sto-" _

_"Shut up! Do you think they'll stop just because you cry? That's what you deserve, and that's what you get. That's what that little boyfriend of yours will do to you. I can't believe this, my own son…" _

_He continued the abuse until the boy lost consciousness, leaving him on the floor and not caring for him. _' 

When those recent memories came to his mind, the reaction was immediate. Schuldig shoved Ken away, tears streaming down his cheeks as he blindly attacked Ken, trying to put the memory of his father away, and not succeeding. 

He hit the brunette until he had no tears left, until he couldn't strike anymore, until he realized that Ken was lying on the floor, unconscious, just like he had not long ago. "K-Ken? I'm so sorry…" he whispered, a sob cutting his words as he stepped backwards and fled out of the bathrooms, running towards his bedroom and ignoring the brief weird look Ran gave him when he saw him enter the room and lock himself into the bathroom. 

He wasn't there when one of the first year kids found Ken on the bathroom's floor and called Crawford-sensei. 

Tsu zu ku… 

I'm sorry this took me so long to update and that I'm giving ya such a short and ugly chappie *sighs* I've been a little _very_ blocked with this fic, but looks like it's passing. If now I can get a new chapter for "Don't Cry" and for "Tied" this week I'll feel happy. 

Well, whatever. Did you like the chappie? 

Please remember to leave comments with your opinions, ideas, or whatever ya wanna say! I assure you they're always welcome! ^^ 

Hasta luego!


	9. Chapter 8

Cats in the Cradle 

By: Anna Hibiki 

Rating: R. 

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it. 

Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai/Yaoi, OCC, lots of angst, violence, there'll be lemon in later chapters. 

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts._ 'Anything written like this is a flashback. '_

This fic can be read in my page and mediaminer.org **NO LONGER IN FF.NET**

Some of the guys' ages have been changed. 

Time to thank the reviewers! **Li the Lewd** (Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* *laughs at a dead and mutilated father of Schu* hope ya like this chappie! ^^ ), **Brizey** (Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* *sighs* yeah, poor bishies…), **KyraEnsui** (Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* ^^ I take that O_O as a good thing, ne? ^^; hope ya like this chappie!), **Angry Blood Sister** (Arigato for reviewing!! *glomps* thank u ^^ I agree with you about Schu's father, that's sick. Hope ya like this chappie! ^_^) 

Chapter 8: Consequences 

Schuldig had been into the bathroom for hours, though he wasn't sure of how many time had passed since he'd crossed that door. At some point Ran had banged on the door and ordered him to unlock it before he cut it with his katana (the guy was scary), so he had to unlock it but he didn't move again from the spot against the wall. 

He didn't leave the bathroom, not even when Ran came in to take a shower. 

The German was grateful that the other redhead didn't say anything to him, and left him stay there. Of course, he wasn't even looking at Ran, that was just too sick. 

Everything was quiet in there until around midnight, when the sound of a door slamming shut brought him out of his thoughts. It was the door of Ken and Youji's bedroom. 

A few minutes later, when he had started to believe that Youji (because he doubted Ken would already be back) had gone to bed, the door that connected Youji and Ken's bedroom with the bathroom opened and a tired blonde stepped in. 

Youji's eyes widened when he saw the redhead sitting on the floor, looking pale and red-eyed. The playboy stared at Schuldig for a moment before his sleepy features took in the anger he was feeling inside. "You fucking bastard…" he muttered and dropped the towel and boxers he was holding to the floor. "How could you-" he prepared himself to give the smaller man a hard kick, but stopped his booted foot in midair when he noticed the meek look Schuldig was giving him. 

Youji wasn't a coward like the German was, he wouldn't hit someone that wasn't going to hit back. Schuldig, in the other hand, had hurt Ken knowing that the brunette wouldn't hit back, and that only made him hate the redhead and want to kill him even more. But he controlled himself at the last moment, after all, he was a man. 

"Why." He demanded to know as he kneeled in front of Schuldig. 

Schuldig raised his gaze and looked into his eyes honestly. "I didn't know what I was doing." 

Youji snarled and his hand shot forward, impacting against the wall by the younger man's head. "Don't you fucking give me that shit. We both know what happened there. What did Ken do this time? Hnn… let me guess… did he kiss you? Did he say that he loves you?" his fingers grazed the skin of Schuldig's cheek and he cupped with surprising gentleness. "He poured his heart out for you and you beat him up until he passed out." Then his eyes narrowed and the hand that had been so gentle a moment ago struck him hard on the face. He couldn't control it. "Fuck you." He whispered and rose to his feet, intending to strip and take the shower he needed more than anything right then. 

Schuldig brought a hand to his burning cheek. He decided it was time to leave the bathroom when Youji reached out to turn the water on. "How is he?" he asked softly. 

Youji didn't dignify him with turning to look at him, but he answered. "Sleeping." 

The German's legs waved slightly when he stood up. "Tell him I'm sorry." He said before going back to his room to lie down. He felt drained. 

Once he was in his bedroom Schuldig just stripped down to his boxers and slumped onto his bed. He cast a quick look at Ran, who was already sleeping. 

The peaceful look in the other redhead's face made him think of Ken again. That's how Ken looked when he let him sleep in his bed, that soft, beautiful expression that appeared in his face when he hugged him… 

_No, must stop thinking about Ken_… It wasn't easy, but he had to. If there was something he had learned from all the abuse he had received from his father, it was that what he felt for Ken was sick, and he had to forget about the brunette. _It's sick, it's sick… You don't care Axl, remember this, you don't care_… He tried to convince himself. 

Schuldig sighed softly and put the covers over his body, trying to retrieve as much warmth as possible from them. 

Before he could realize it, he had fallen in a light, but luckily dreamless slumber. 

He overslept, and actually didn't wake up until nearly noon, when Ran rather gently shook the other redhead awake and told him that Crawford-sensei wanted to talk with him. 

Schuldig blinked the sleep away and went to take a shower before going to have something to eat, he knew he was going to need the energy when he talked with the American teacher. 

Tsu zu ku… 

*has a coughing attack* I'm sorry this took me so long to update minna-san! The truth is that I wasn't going to update this fic yet, but I have a fever (damn my fucking cold) and didn't feel like typing the lemons I should be writing, so now that I felt a little better ended up writing this. 

I'm also sorry that this is so short and sucks so much, but you can blame it on my feverish state, my head hurt too much to write more. 

Before I forget, I'll remember you that this fic can only be read at mediaminer.org it isn't in ff.net anymore *glares at ff.net* 

Well, you know what comes in the next chapter, ne? Schu will have to talk with Brad, and Ken's friends visit him at the infirmary. 

Until my next update, remember to leave me comments with your opinions, ideas or anything you wanna say. They're always welcome and appreciated. So review! 

Hasta luego!


End file.
